


Kiss Me Good Morning, Kiss Me Good Night

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, HSO, Humanstuck, M/M, Round 3 - Balance, fic + art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of you could never understand why most couples sleep on complete opposite sides of the bed. The two of you quite like having someone there to balance horrible dreams with the safety of being in each other’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Good Morning, Kiss Me Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Mandee](http://robotwwizard.tumblr.com) and I's HSO round 3 attempt for Team Eri<3Sol. 
> 
> This is meant to be read one side and then the other, and is set up like this since our prompt was 'Balance'.

You wake up before him- you always do. You’re always sprawled out over top of him too, bit of a damp drool patch on the shoulder of his shirt if he wore one to bed the night before. He did last night, and as you carefully pull away from him now you hope he might not notice and tease you about it later once he wakes up.

You feel the need to groan when you spot yourself in the full length mirror across the room, but stay quiet in order to not wake Sollux on your way to the shower, hair sticking up every which way and pyjama pants twisted on your hips. He’s a light sleeper and cranky if he wakes up by anyone else’s doing.

The shower is rather spacious. You made sure of that when you picked the place. Nice big shower separate from the tub with an all glass front and a well-lit mirror and counter. You spend a lot of time in the bathroom each morning making yourself look perfect, not that the lowly people you see each weekday deserve your efforts, but still.

You turn the shower on a bit roughly because you really don’t feel up to the three hour lecture your program demands you sit through this morning. But you’ll go. You always go. Your soft pants hit the floor and you hop into the warm spray as quickly as you can, the glass fogging up soon after thanks to how high you keep your water temperature. You stand there in the spray, feeling yourself loosen up in all the right places, waking up fully. You wiggle your toes on the floor, closing your eyes and exhaling like there’s some big stress on you. There isn’t. It’s wonderful. When you turn to grab your shampoo, there’s a whoosh of cold air behind you and then warm arms sliding around your middle. 

“Ah, so yer awake huh?” A nod against the back of your head, ghosts of kisses skimming down your neck. “My fault?” 

His smirk is against your shoulder makes you chuckle. He sways with you under the water, answering your questions to him with soft noises of either negative or positive sounds. When you ask if he wants breakfast after, he makes a long drawn out garble of noise. You suggest he make you some and he makes a really exaggerated, whiney sound that is totally ridiculous and uncalled for. He starts chuckling at himself before he’s done though, and you turn in his hold so that you can kiss your loser boyfriend. 

|  | 

When his weight leaves your chest you’re automatically awake. Not wide awake, the hazy sort of awake that makes you keep your eyes shut because no, sleep is pretty fantastic and you had a late night and these covers are so fucking warm nonono Eridan needs to come back he’s always so warn ah fuck.

You don’t open your eyes as you hear him stumble across the room. He probably thinks he’s being quiet for you, to let you sleep. That’s pretty sweet- he totally tromps around the apartment, unaware that he’s loud but it’s the thought that counts you guess. It gives you time to slowly wake up enough to open your eyes just enough to see that the sun is starting to come up. Close to 730am at least. There’s days Eridan wakes up before the sun for his classes and you fucking hate it because you don’t have work until ten and the bed gets awful lonely and cold without him. You creep out of bed the second you hear him turn on the shower because hell yes you are so up for joining him. You shed clothes as you go, shirt ending up in the bedroom doorway, boxers in the hall, one sock ends up getting flung into the sink, the other somewhere behind the toilet. The glass is already steamed up because your diva likes it so warm. Stupid prick, you’ll have to mind the spray at first and that makes your sneak attack a bit risky. You manage though, pulling the door behind the blurred figure of your boyfriend open as quietly as you can and tip toeing in. You lack a lot of grace in the mornings, eyes still only cracked open and throat dry and gross. You might snore, that would explain it, but you doubt it because Eridan would complain. You keep your eyes all squinty as you slip your arms around him, feeling him jump under your touch. 

“Ah, so yer awake huh?” He asks over the sound of the water around you. You bring your lips to the back of his neck, mouthing kisses just far enough away from his skin that it tickles the short hairs there. “My fault?” 

You don’t bother hiding your smirk and you’re glad he can laugh at that. He starts rocking side to side on his feet, a slow sway that’s calming and gives you this warmth that you know isn’t from the hot shower water. When he asks you things, you feign sleepy but it’s mostly this warm happiness that makes you not answer in proper words. Eventually you make yourself laugh because you’re being ridiculous and he just kisses you. He just kisses you like there’s nothing to it and there isn’t.   
  
---|---|---  
  
[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/albums/n534/caitbmw/?action=view&current=round3-0_zpsd69f747a.jpg)

He tries to help you wash your hair but you end up batting away his hands before he gets anywhere. You wash his instead. You’re pretty sure you do more kissing and touching than actual washing but whatever. You’re allowed to by this point in your relationship. All the shyness is long gone as he hops out first, towelling himself off before passing you an extra towel for your hair- he knows you’ll want one before you even have to say anything.

By the time you’re dressed, styled and in the kitchen with your book bag, he’s already made you breakfast and packed you a lunch. Left over vegetarian pizza with a spare dipping sauce, two Oreo cookies (his favourite), a peach (your favourite), and one of the stupid health bars you bought because they looked good on the commercial- spoilers, they’re not that awesome but you refuse to let him know because he will ‘I told you so’ for the rest of forever. You sit down to your bowl of cereal and can’t help think this is all terribly domestic and you love it.

He gives you a kiss as you head out the door, tells you to text him and that he’s done at four- Like you don’t already know his schedule, HA. It’s rainy as fuck once you reach the building’s doors and you end up running to the bus stop because wow you did not think you were that short on time. It’s entirely Sollux’s fault that you don’t have time to grab Starbucks before lecture and you let him know with a text. 

Lecture is long and boring, just like usual. You’ve done about half of the readings you should have, and you know the essay due next week is going to cut into some serious downtime you’d planned with Sollux. You consider half-assing it, but your parents’ condition upon paying your part of rent and school is that you keep good grades so you suppose your movie date may have to be moved to another time. You text Sollux and get a rather distracted reply and a ‘love you babe’ before you just start zoning out, staring ahead at your professor. 

The girl next to you’s voice catches your attention only for a moment while she answers a question. She’s wrong, but you’ll let the prof tell her that and instead go back to dicking around on your laptop. You have the slides up and your notes open, but they’re currently buried under both facebook and your blog. The people in front of you have similar tabs up- The lecture is so far just a recap of last week’s so you’re really not that concerned. 

|  | 

But then he’s a dick again and won’t let you wash his hair or your own. He thinks he knows best with everything and you’re to love drunk to even protest all that much. When you get out you cater to his sissy needs and give him the good towel for his hair and then head out into the hall once you’re dry, not a piece of clothing on your person.

You get to the kitchen where there’s windows before you change your mind and run back to grab your boxers. You make two bowls of Honey Nut Cheerio’s and pack him a lunch along with your own. You throw in one of his stupid health bars that you hate and give him some of your Oreos because you just love him that much. Nothing says ‘I love you, you dick’ like a couple of Oreos. The thought strikes you as he sits down that this is all terribly domestic and you don’t really hate it.

You give him a quick peck of a kiss, hold his hand a little longer while you whisper to him that you’ll be done work at four today and then he’s out the door. You contemplate going back to bed for a few minutes, but you probably ought to get to work a bit early today to make up for all the other times you’ve been late. Clothes are thrown on, backpack is paced and then you’re out the door too.

The car runs like crap, as per usual. You’re sort of waiting for it to die so you can get a new one since this one is utterly ancient. It serves its purpose for now though. Work is only a fifteen minute drive away but the rain makes everyone else on the road stupid. You mutter to yourself nearly the whole way and the walk from the parking lot to the building is just long enough to get you uncomfortably wet. You keep a spare change of clothes at your desk. Your work place sucks enough as is; you don’t need damp clothes making everything worse. You pull on your headset and get started.

It rains the entire day, and your phone hardly stops ringing. The cell in your pocket goes off and you know the response you give Eridan likely isn’t what he wants but that’s okay. He’ll forgive you for it; he knows you’re working hard to bring him home his fancy cheese and other bullshit that he thinks he needs to eat. You wish you had time to dick around on solitaire or facebook with him but you really don’t. You’re much too busy asking people if they’ve tried ‘turning it off and then on again’ to have any fun and come lunch break, you’ve had it with idiots who should not own computers. But you must continue. Gas costs an arm and leg right now and this bullshit pays for all of your life expenses.   
  
---|---|---  
  
[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/albums/n534/caitbmw/?action=view&current=10012small_zpsa14ee01b.png)

Your second lecture is nearly the same amounts of excitement. That is to say, absolutely none. You grow bored of changing the theme on your blog, and even more so with Farmville. 

The shitty cafeteria coffee you grab once class is finished doesn’t do anything but aggravate you and you end up skipping out on your two hour writing lab. You can do that shit at home, so you end up back at your apartment at just after two in the afternoon, soaked from the rain, feeling rather shitty and in need of a movie. PJ pants are donned, a bag of sea salt and vinegar chips torn open, and you make yourself a fuckin’ amazing cup of coffee to make up for the sludge you drank earlier. It takes you all of ten minutes to find a decent copy of _A Walk to Remember_ online and you settle yourself under the covers of your bed, laptop warming your blanket covered lap. You send Sollux another text warning him that its ‘Fef movie recommendation time an you know how that usually turns out’.

No toenails are painted during this movie however, since you are too busy inhaling the chips, chewing your bottom lip, and then sobbing brokenly into your pillow because character death is horribly sad. You knew it was coming but you don’t fucking care, it’s sad and you hate everything. This is how Sollux finds you when he gets home.

He rushes to you but when he sees the laptop he seems to make the connection and narrows his eyes. You sniffle and curl in on the covers and he visibly melts though. He’s at your side in an instant, pulling you to his chest. His Geek Squad shirt smells like rain and office but you done care because he’s shooshing you quietly.

“What movie was it?” He asks, once he’s got you in his lap, his back against the head board. 

“A Walk to Remember.” He gives you a look that says you brought that upon yourself. “I didn’t know! I didn’t know she was going to die like that and he was so saaad!” Your voice wobbles and he gives you soft butterfly kisses all over your pale cheeks until it tickles and you’re a giggly teary mess.

He orders you Chinese food from your favourite place and picks out all the meat from the noodles for you because he knows you’re stomach just can’t handle it. He’s so good to you sometimes. You’re glad you can at least provide him somewhere to sleep while he tries to balance you by having the car and bringing home groceries. You kind of fit together perfectly with your lives right now, and you suppose you have for the last three years too. 

You play some League of Legends together while you stuff your faces but somewhere around midnight he makes you do your reading for class tomorrow morning, threatening no kisses until you’re finished. He doesn’t hold to that though, because half an hour in, he leans over and pecks your neck and you know he wants to sleep too.

You give Sollux a few proper kisses before the two of you shuck off most of your clothes and settle into bed, alarms set and laptops pushed to the end of the blankets. He mutters a ‘love you’ just before you drift off. 

|  | 

The second half of your work day is relatively the same. Because you’re the manager on this floor of the office, you get interrupted a few times by some of the others who are just as dumb as the callers. 

Someone brings in cookies and that makes things a bit more bearable, but you still spend more of the afternoon staring back and forth between the screen and a picture of you and Eridan on your desk. You’ve been trying to remember who started the argument on the same day that photo was taken and simply can’t. It’s likely for the better. You both look happy and in love in the picture and you guess that’s all that really counts. You grin like an idiot for a moment because you were totally grabbing his ass during that photo but then your phone buzzes in your pocket for the second time today. You groan. You were busy earlier when he text you, but the Feferi recommendation movies are always girly chick flicks so you fully expect him to paint toes and eat all your chips with zero remorse.

You finish up your calls, submit your numbers and results for the day and clock out at about quarter to four. It’s still raining so the road is horrendous. You park the car, take the elevator up and as soon as you’re in the door you drop everything because oh my god is he crying? Fuck he is totally crying isn’t he.

You’re in the bedroom in an instant, hurrying to his side but then you spot the laptop and you know this is entirely his fault because he probably watched something horrifically sad and ARE THOSE YOUR CHIPS? Oh but he’s crying and god he looks so sad and you just scoop him into your arm and shoosh your poor baby.

“What movie was it?” You question, petting his colourful hair even though sitting this way is a bit painful.

“A Walk to Remember.” Yep, this is totally his own doing. Even you know that movie is sad and you’ve never seen it. “I didn’t know! I didn’t know she was going to die like that and he was so saaad!” Oh no, he’s going to cry again. You can’t take crying Eridans! So you move your kisses to his cheeks, peppering them with soft smooches that make him squirm and giggle though his teary eyes. 

You get him his favourite Chinese food and steal his meat to solve his ‘I’m not a vegetarian by choice’ problems. You think you even things out pretty nicely like this, cheering him up when he’s down, making sure he doesn’t starve... He smoothes over your temper too so it’s really gone both ways these past three years. It’s pretty great, actually. 

You want to play some Team Fortress 2 but you know Eridan prefers LOL so that’s what happens until you spot his eyelids drooping and remind him he has a reading he needs to do. You have to threaten with no kisses for him to get to it, but you like kisses too much and half an hour later you want sloppy make outs and sleep.

He gives you some warm, but less sloppy than desired kisses and you strip off all but your boxers. He organizes things around the bed and once you’re cozy he dozes off just after you tell him you love him.   
  
---|---|---  
  
[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/albums/n534/caitbmw/?action=view&current=round3-23_zpsf21a0c1b.jpg)

Both of you could never understand why most couples sleep on complete opposite sides of the bed. The two of you quite like having someone there to balance horrible dreams with the safety of being in each other’s arms.


End file.
